Jealousy
by Evil-Muffin-ator
Summary: A little AU scene for the end of 'Spy Plane.' Daisy and Blane have a moment or two... xD T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Okay, so I actually love this one shot, I'm so proud of it. A slightly different end to the episode 'Spy Plane,' so there's some parts taken directly from that episode. I don't own MI High, though if I did, Blane and Daisy would have been a must xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She did <em>not<em> just say that. She did _not _just suggest that Blane go with her – for her _punishment_! Just because Daddy will throw away his job for his precious baby girl, doesn't mean Blane would for a pretty girl.

Not that I'd let him.

I mean, Rose and I. He's too valuable to the team. That's why I wouldn't let him go with her. Not because I like him or anything. What? I don't! Just because he's got that gorgeous messy black hair and the drowning deep chocolate eyes, doesn't mean I – Alright. Maybe I do like him; but even if I didn't, he wouldn't go.

Then, I realise that _Irena_ – wow, even in my thoughts, her name is laced with malice – is still waiting for an affirmative. I decide to burst her bubble, because she can't always have her own way. So I give her a negative.

"I don't _think_ so!" I exclaim, glaring at her, and I reach forwards to grab Blane's arm, forcing myself to ignore the butterflies that explode in my stomach and the instant racing of my heart the moment I touch him.

I drag him back to stand between me and Rose – sorry, Rose and I – like we do in the lift. _Irena_ is looking confused and seems to be waiting for an explanation.

"He's got _spy-work_ to do," I spit at her contemptuously. Comprehension appears in her expression and then she smirks at me. What a slag. I sense Blane's eyes on me, just like I always can, and glance up at him.

He's grinning down at me widely. I give him my deluxe 'don't-look-at-me-like-that' glare and he stops – for about two seconds, in which he clears his throat and straightens his collar and then he's back to grinning again; stupid sexy sod.

I say nothing else until _Irena_ is gone. She, Ryfield and Tyrone – what a name, haha! Tyrone! Sorry, Tyrone – get into the lift with Lenny and at the last minute, Rose decides to go with them. The precise moment the lift doors close, Blane turns to me.

I stare moodily at a spot on the wall over his shoulder and refuse to look at him, my arms folded across my chest and my hip out in a very disapproving stance. "Daisy," he groans. If I wasn't so carefully controlled, my name from his luscious lips would have made me swoon.

However, I am very controlled, so it didn't – barely.

"What, Blane?" I snap harshly. He visibly recoils from my anger and I cringe internally at his betrayed expression. Whoops. My tense posture quivers as I try to hold it in place, but then my irritable façade crumbles and my muscles relax.

"Sorry," I whisper, my arms hanging by my side and my shoulders drooping, head down in a staring contest with the floor.

In case you were wondering, the floor won.

I hear Blane's footsteps and then I see the toes of his boots in my line of sight. I feel his large strong hands at my waist and he pulls me against him; I instinctively, and through force of habit, wrap my arms around his neck, and his palms slide around my back until his arms encircle me completely.

His toned body is warm, soft and very comfortable. I lay my head against his broad shoulder, and for one peaceful moment, everything is blissful. Then, being the stupid boy he is, Blane ruins it.

"You don't need to be jealous, Daisy," he says softly in my ear. I instantly tense and push myself away from his comforting heat with such force that he stumbles.

Oops.

"Jealous?" I say loudly, as if volume will cancel out the truth of the word. "I was not jealous!" He just smirks at me, and I know that he knows that he's right – and he knows I know it. I turn away from him and cross my arms again. My back is rigid and stiff, but not for long.

Blane lightly clasps my shoulders, working his fingertips into my tight muscles, effectively loosening them against my will. His expertise soon turns me entirely to jelly. I feel tingles in my shoulder blades as his talented fingers leave them, and I know I'm trembling; about to collapse.

Before I do, however, his arms encircle my waist again, this time from behind, holding me up. How does he do this to me?

I want to step away from him, but I'm so spellbound by his magic fingers and the warmth radiating from his chest into my back that I can't seem to find the strength to do so.

Instead, I lean backwards into him, my head against his shoulder for the second time, but in this instance, I twist my head to the side, my button nose brushing against the skin of his throat.

He knows his effect on me, but my mind is still clear enough to be curious – how do _I_ affect _him_? I breathe deeply, sending air swirling across his smooth, light skin as I draw it into my lungs, inhaling the masculine scent that is just 'Blane', and laugh lightly as I feel a shudder race through him.

Good.

There's a single moment where I'm in control, but all he does is breathe delicately over my ear and down the arch of my neck and it's useless, I'm submerged in the haze that clouds my brain from his proximity.

"You were so jealous," he whispers. I can only whimper, so quietly that if I hadn't felt the tiny vibrations through my vocal cords, I wouldn't know I'd made a noise at all, in response. "She just wanted attention." A bare hint of my resentment returns. However, the pleasant mist of his closeness pushes it back, and violently.

"Like I said," I return, finally finding use of my voice again, "she got plenty from you." My words are soft, a light murmur in the silence of HQ. He chuckles, a rumbling tremor that I feel more than hear.

"Nowhere near the kind of attention you get from me," he says at last. He looks down into my eyes and I can't help but feel like I'm being sucked into a whirlpool of melted dark chocolate. As if hypnotised, I confess.

"So maybe I was a little jealous," I divulge, my voice sounding distant, even to me, but Blane just quirks an eyebrow at me. "Okay, a lot jealous," I concede, unable to fight him. I feel a bit pathetic, but I'm too lost in the moment to care, or even really register it.

Suddenly, Blane grips my hips and whirls me around to face him. The unexpected action shakes the haze from my head and he's still holding me as an idea forms in my much unacknowledged brain.

"But you wanted me to be jealous," I breathe, leaning up so that his lips are mere inches from mine. "Admit it, Blane, you gave her more attention than she needed to make me jealous," I encourage, holding exactly where I am: close enough to tease, yet far enough that he won't try anything.

"Maybe I did," he replies – but his silky baritone voice cracks. Result, I think to myself, smirking on the inside. I lean carefully closer, in control of my every move. My arms drape languidly around his shoulders, my feet shuffling me a little further into his reach, my blue eyes locked on his brown ones.

"No maybe about it," I insist, speaking almost inaudibly so he can scarcely hear me. I drift forward those last few millimetres, just barely brushing his mouth with my own. Electricity surges through me, but I rein it in, with difficulty, I admit.

Then – I know my timing must be perfect – the precise second he's about to kiss me firmly, I twist lithely out of his grasp and dance to the lift. Apparently, I've still got the power to completely enthrall the opposite sex and I can't help but laugh at his expression as the doors begin to close.

I see him regain himself, and turn to me, locking onto my eyes through the narrowing gap between the doors. He grins and gives me his classic two-finger salute – in Blane-speak, that means 'fair play.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry for my long absence. I've been writing a lot, just not finishing any or liking them enough to post. So many plot bunnies, though! It's driving me insane.**

**This week has been so busy, I've barely had any time to myself - and it's half term! It's good, though, it means I'm never bored xD Yeah, so this was just a piece I wrote aaaaaages ago, typed and edited as well, I just haven't had a chance to post it.**

**Anyways, MI High is not a show I normally write for, but I do have a long fic for this fandom completed to the first draft stage. Just the write up and edit to go, now! xD I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, and I'd really appreciate constructive criticism in reviews (hint hint :P ) Love you all xxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
